Sound amplifying device is a widely and commonly used device capable of converting current frequency into sound to play various types of audio files. Sound amplifying devices may be combined and assembled to form a playing device such as a sound box.
The sound field of the sound amplifying device is limited by its placing position. In other words, a user may hear a sound coming from the sound amplifying device clearly only within a certain range. Our sense of sound depends on an analysis result processed by auditory sense of our brain, so that we can determine and feel the elements such as the direction, distance, and volume of a sound. For example, if a user wants to listen to a stereo or a radio indoors, the sound heard by the user will vary when the user is moving, since sound amplifying device is placed at a fixed position. If the user moves away from the sound amplifying device, the sound heard by the user will gradually become lower and more unclearly due to the factors of an increased distance or an deviated angle. To sense the sound in a full range, it is necessary to install a plurality of sound amplifying devices at different positions of a room or buy an expensive sound amplifying device with a stereo surround sound effect. Either way incurs a high setup cost.
When many people are in the room, the sound played by the sound amplifying device may affect other people, since the sound field range of the sound amplifying device cannot be controlled or the sound cannot be listed by just the designated person only. Therefore, the conventional sound amplifying device fails to satisfy the user requirement and the effect of playing sound to a designated person situated in an environment with many people or a public place. To solve the aforementioned problem, a manual remote control may be used to control the broadcasting direction of the sound amplifying device, but this method requires users to keep controlling the sound amplifying device manually according to the moving status of a listening target, and the method of controlling the direction of the sound amplifying device just achieves the effect of hearing the sound from a listening target and cannot adjust the sound effect of the listening target. In addition, if other people are near the listening target, these people will be affected. Obviously, the aforementioned method is not a good solution.
Besides the sound amplifying device, lamp is also a necessary electric/electronic device. From incandescent lamps at early stage to LED lamps extensively used at present, various types of lamps are installed indoor and outdoor for illumination, and the lamps are connected to mains power to obtain the startup power, and a control circuit is generally provided for adjusting the light emission of the lamps. Although both sound amplifying device and lamp are electronic devices, they are usually installed separately, and their space occupying percentage is increased accordingly, so that the using space available for users is decreased.
As science and technology advance rapidly, users have increasingly higher demand for the quality of life, so that the discloser of this disclosure further improves the performance and practicality of the sound amplifying device and reduces the occupied space while providing users a more convenient design of an automatically controlled directional speaker and its lamp, in hope of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.